Perte de mémoire
by cielxsebastian
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si un jour Ciel a oublié tout depuis le jour de ses 10 ans ? Qu'il ne se souvient même plus de Sebastian et de la mort de ses parents ? Yaoi, Lemon, SebaCiel, OS


Moi : Et voilà ! Comme je vous l'avais promis j'ai écrit un petit OS !

Ciel : Là elle c'est surpassé niveau connerie...

Sebastian : Oui même là j'avoue que...

Moi : Bon je sais que c'est nul pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Mais j'ai dis que je l'écrirais alors je l'ai fait...ohh et c'est lémonisé...j'avais envie d'écrire un petit lemon XD (bon après la qualité je suis pas sure qu'elle soit allée avec). Bonne lecture en tout cas ^^

Ciel : Et comme elle a oublié je précise que rien ne lui appartient sauf la moitié de l'idée et le texte.

* * *

><p>C'était un matin tranquille dans le manoir Phantomhive. Sebastian commençait tranquillement à se diriger vers la chambre de son maître. Quand il arriva devant la porte il toqua avant d'entrer pour trouver le jeune comte profondément endormi, comme il s'y attendait. Il alla rapidement tirer les rideaux alors que de sa bouche sortait la longue tirade habituelle qui avait pour but de réveiller le jeune garçon de 14 ans.<p>

Cependant quand celui-ci ouvrit finalement les yeux il n'eut pas la réaction habituelle, il se leva plutôt rapidement après avoir saisit son arme de sous son oreiller, et alla à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement l'arme pointée sur Sebastian qui n'y comprenait rien.

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus de votre propre majordome ? Dit le démon en riant.

- M-mon majordome ? E-et où sont mes parents ? Et mon chien ?

- Monsieur, vous avez tout oublié ?

- Oublié quoi ? Répond !

- Vous avez perdu vos parents et votre chien le jour de vos 10 ans, votre manoir a également été brulé. Ce jour vous avez également étés enlevés. Et pour vous sauver vous avez appelé un démon avec lequel vous avez fait un contrat. Ce démon c'est moi. Et mon rôle est de vous protéger jusqu'au jour de votre vengeance où je pourrais avoir votre âme.

- Tu mens ! J-je…je ne veux pas y croire ! Mes parents ne sont pas morts ! C'est impossible…dit Ciel complètement brisé, au bord des larmes, redevenant l'enfant qu'il était autrefois.

Sebastian voulant le réconforter s'approcha doucement de lui et le pris dans ses bras alors que l'enfant se tenait à lui les larmes coulant de ses joues.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Sebastian Michaelis…

- Sebastian…ca me rappelle le nom de mon chien…

- C'est vous monsieur qui m'avais donné ce nom.

- Ah bon ? Je ne m'en souviens pas…je ne me souviens de rien…a part que j'étais avec mon père et ma mère…il y'avait aussi Elizabeth et tante Angelina…on jouaient ensemble…je devais être heureux…

- J'imagine que vous l'étiez.

- Et avec toi, étais-je heureux ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé…après la mort de mes parents ?

- Vous avez été enlevé, et vous m'avez appelé. J'ai reconstruit votre manoir comme il était avant d'être détruit. J'ai également engagé trois autres serviteurs. Et depuis que vous êtes revenu vous vous occupez du travail de votre père, gérant votre société et résolvant les enquêtes de la reine en tant que chien de garde de la reine.

- Je le faisais bien ?

- Parfaitement, vous êtes très doué.

- Non je ne le suis pas…je l'étais peut-être…mais ce n'est plus réellement moi…

- Cessez donc de vous torturer ainsi ! Je suis convaincu que vous n'avez pas tellement changé et je serais près de vous pour vous aider.

- Tu seras toujours là ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Mais…avec les autres…je ne sais pas comment me comporter…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je dirais aux autres que vous êtes malades et que vous devez rester dans votre chambre. Je vous apprendrais tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, personne ne se doutera de quelque chose.

- Tu es sur ?

- Absolument. S'il vous plait veuillez me croire.

- Je te crois…

- Bien. Donc si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Dit-il en s'inclinant avant de finalement quitter la pièce laissant le jeune comte seul qui ne se gêna pas pour se recoucher, songeant aux paroles que son majordome avait prononcé, mais, épuisé, il finit par s'endormir.

Les mois passèrent et Ciel n'avait toujours aucun souvenirs malgré les essais perpétuels de Sebastian cependant il en avait appris assez pour faire semblant. Et vu les réactions des autres il devait être doué. Mais voilà au bout d'un moment il avait commencé à se lasser des cours de son majordome et maintenant reportait son attention seulement sur lui. Il ne lui en avait pas réellement appris sur lui-même même s'il lui avait dit beaucoup, ou plutôt Ciel voulait toujours en savoir plus sur Sebastian même si la vie des autres ne le préoccupait pas. Il pourrait savoir la moitié des choses sur lui qu'il ne pourrait s'en contenter.

Un jour qu'il le fixait il ne remarqua que le démon avait cessé son cours.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il finalement, le sortant de ses pensées.

- J'aimerais savoir Sebastian, les démons peuvent-ils tomber en amour ?

- Bien sur.

- Et il y'a quelqu'un que tu aimes ?

- Peut-être bien…

- Je n'ai donc aucune chance ? Demanda Ciel, un peu déçu, il aurait bien aimé avoir son majordome pour lui seul.

- Séduisez-moi. Vous ne pourrez pas savoir tant que vous ne tentez pas.

- M-mais…tu es un garçon ! Et n'étais-tu pas hétéro ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien de dire les choses ainsi…on peut tomber en amour avec n'importe qui si le cœur en décide ainsi, le sexe d'une personne et peut importante tant qu'elle attire notre attention…

- Donc j'ai une chance ?

- Seulement si vous essayer, répondit-il un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait…

- Les livres que vous avez empruntés à May Linn et vos rêves n'étaient-ils dont pas assez explicite ? Demanda-t-il souriant.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Disant que sous votre lit n'était peut-être pas réellement une bonne cachette et vous voir gémissant délicieusement mon nom dans votre sommeil ou quand vous vous touchiez laissait peu de place aux doutes.

- Tu es vraiment un pervers !

- Peut-être bien…alors, que décidez vous ?

- A ton avis ? Demanda-t-il s'approchant dangereusement de son majordome avant de l'embrasser doucement dans le cou, le fait que son tuteur soit assis lui facilitant grandement la tache.

- Je pense que vous allez tenter.

Ciel ne pris pas la peine de répondre avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, mais devenant de plus en plus passionné, explorant ou jouant avec sa jumelle. Il commença lentement à enlever les habits de Sebastian, commençant par l'innombrable couche de vêtements séparant ses mains de son torse. Le démon ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'aimait pas le traitement que lui infligeait le jeune en tout cas mais Ciel n'aimait pas le peu de gémissement qu'il avait en réponse à ses actes. Alors il tenta de caresser le torse parfait de son amant tout en l'embrassant, ce qui fonctionna un peu. Mais il commença vite à s'en lasser et descendit jouer avec les tétons de Sebastian à l'aide de sa bouche, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire gémir le démon. Voyant que son amant avait envie de beaucoup plus il ne tarda pas a le libérer enfin de son pantalon. Avant de rester stupéfait, il était si gros. Mais malgré sa crainte de ca qui arriverait plus tard il s'agenouilla. Il commença à doucement lécher avant de céder à la demande de Sebastian le prenant en bouche, faisant de long va et vient, les halètements et gémissements du démon excitant l'adolescent qui ne se gêna pas pour s'aider de ses dents. Finalement le servant finit par jouir dans la bouche de son maître qui avala avant de se lécher sensuellement les lèvres.

- Je crois bien que ca sera suffisant pour me séduire, jeune maître. Dit Sebastian haletant.

- Pas suffisant ?

- Pourquoi ne pas me montrer ce que vous faisiez hier dans votre chambre ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui fit rougir Ciel.

- Bien si c'est-ce que tu veux.

D'un geste de la main il envoya par terre tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau avant de s'asseoir dessus. Il commença alors à se déshabiller entièrement, sous l'œil attentif de Sebastian. Il ferma ensuite les yeux avant de s'humidifier les doigts et de jouer avec ses tétons, tout en gémissant. Le comte descendit ensuite se caresser doucement, lentement, tout en gémissant le nom de Sebastian alors que de son autre main il commençait à se pénétrer. Le démon n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait envie de le pénétrer immédiatement, il dut se faire violence pour attendre qu'il soit suffisamment préparé à son goût. Quand Ciel se jugea prêt il ouvrit les yeux, lançant un regard suppliant à Sebastian qui se leva immédiatement avant de coucher Ciel sur le bureau et de le pénétrer entièrement. L'adolescent laissa échappé un cri de douleur, mais le démon n'arrêta pas pour autant, souhaitant trouver la prostate de son amant et ainsi l'envoyer au septième ciel, il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver et bientôt ils jouirent ensemble dans un cri de plaisir. Mais ils avaient envie de beaucoup plus tout les deux alors a peine finit ils recommencèrent encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient totalement épuisés.

Sebastian prit Ciel dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et l'allonger doucement sous ses couvertures avant de le rejoindre, le prenant amoureusement dans ses bras.

Cependant quand Ciel se réveilla, il avait l'air complètement perdu, que faisait Sebastian avec lui ? Il alla à l'autre côté du lit avant de crier :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit sale démon pervers et pédophile ?

- Attendez, vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? Demanda le démon, pas encore très bien réveillé.

- Bah…non. Je devrais ?

A ces mots le démon soupira, et voilà c'était reparti pour un tour a tout expliquer, mais au moins son ancien Ciel était de retour.

* * *

><p>Moi : Alors c'était comment ? Je sais pas génial XD Surtout le lemon...<p>

Ciel : T'en as pas marre à la fin ?

Moi : De quoi ?

Sebastian : Je crois qu'il parle du fait d'écrire d'écrire d'écrire pour tenter de plaire et au final finir par écrire n'importe quoi.

Moi : Ahh de ça...non...je pense qu'il y'a certaines personnes qui aiment quand c'est n'importe quoi...et savoir que des personnes apprécient ca remplit vraiment mon coeur de bonheur

Kurobara : Même si ce n'est pas la personne que tu aimes ?

Moi : Même si ce n'est pas elle...enfin...j'aimerais lui plaire au moins par mes textes...mais je sais que ce n'est pas gagné...alors en attendant je m'entraîne...mais je promets qu'un jour j'arriverais a faire quelque chose qui est en mesure de lui plaire !

Kurobara : *pas convaincue* Mouais...bon courage...

Moi : Et après c'est moi la pessimiste ? En tout cas merci a vous tous d'avoir lu et n'allez pas croire l'autre imbécile je suis vraiment heureuse quand je sais que j'ai pu écrire quelque chose que vous appréciez ^^ (et désolé pour mes commentaires qui prennent toujours beaucoup de places et qui ne sont pas intéressants)


End file.
